Processors are increasingly used to control devices such as controllers for motor control. The processors and controllers are often formed on single or separate substrates using integrated circuit technology. The substrate(s) for the processors and controllers can be mounted in a single package, which has terminals (“pins”) for conveying signals (and power) towards or away from the substrates mounted (e.g., encapsulated) in the package. Signals are often conveyed via the pins to circuitry not suited for inclusion in the package (e.g., because of size, power dissipation, cost in manufacture, process limitations). However, increasing the number of pins of a package, typically increases the cost and/or area of manufacturing components including the packages with increased pin counts.